Level 152
(THERE IS A POLL FOR WHAT DIFFICULTY YOU THINK THIS LEVEL SHOULD BE!!! VOTE NOW AT THE LEVEL 152 POLL!) Level 152 is the twelfth level in Gingerbread Glade. To pass this level, you should bring down 2 cherries and 2 hazelnuts and aim for at least 40,000 points in 50 moves. It is the one hundred fifty-second level of Candy Crush Saga and the forty-first ingredient drop level of Candy Crush Saga. When you have extra moves in this level, Striped Candy will be automatically made and give you extra points. Difficulty This level is hard due to the sheer number of blockers. All blockers here are three-layer meringues and there will always be three or four, or even five, seperating the ingredients from the bottom, and with six colours, it is very hard to remove them, and due to the shape of them, even getting ingredients down the middle is hard. Getting just one ingredient is hard and likely 50% of your attempts won't see you collect a single ingredient, yet there are four that are needed. This is one of those levels where a lucky board is needed to win. Stars *1 star: 40,000 points *2 stars: 80,000 points *3 stars: 100,000 points Strategy To pass this level, you need the ingredients to start in the center three columns. There's an 8% chance that it would occur. On iOS versions, if the board does not look promising, you can exit the level and enter again without losing any lives. If you find a good board with ingredients starting from the middle, make a vertical striped candy through the center and activate it to bring two ingredients instanteously down. Afterwards, repeat the process again to bring the next two ingredients down. Do not try to break through all the three-layer meringue. It will take you centuries to pass the level. A huge deal of luck is also needed, especially if the ingredients are just on top of the meringues. If that's the case, try to switch them out by moving them towards the middle. Breaking the meringues is another option, but it would take a lot of special candies to do so and therefore not recommended. Critical Response When making a response, please sign with three tildes (~~~) I had been stuck in this level for 3 weeks. Even though I passed this level with boosters, I think this level should be insanely hard. Looking at the board, you may think it is not very hard. However, I can tell you. It is as hard as level 147. With the dreadful meringues, 50 moves is not enough to pass this level! -- Alright, you have my support. They are pretty even in terms of luck and skill needed. I just hate those meringues - they need way too many special candies to break through. Even if I try starting a board with ingredients at the middle, it is still hard to bring them all down regardless. I wouldn't say it's Insanely Hard just yet, but it probably could. On my revisit, I can find no reliable strategy for this level except waiting for good luck to happen. Blueeighthnote (talk) I retried two times this level and i did half the work, what makes this level hard is the fact there is 6 colors, making comos difficult. With one color removed, it will be easier. Supermario3459 (talk) Walkthrough is one insanely hard level! Category:Ingredient Drop Levels Category:Gingerbread Glade levels Category:Levels with 81 spaces Category:6-colour levels Category:Levels with multilayered meringue Category:Levels That Need Luck Category:Hard Levels